Réfléchir avant d'Agir
by titpuce86
Summary: Avec le recul, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on aimerait bien changer dans notre passé. Mais même la Force ne nous donne pas ce pouvoir. La seule chose qui nous reste, ce sont nos regrets et nos remords.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof pour le thème « recul ».

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars appartient à Georges Lucas et les quelques éléments que j'emprunte à la série de livres Jedi Apprentice qui raconte la jeunesse d'Obi-Wan appartiennent à Jude Watson.

* * *

**Réfléchir avant d'agir  
**

* * *

Avec du recul, Obi-Wan se rendait bien compte que sa décision de rester sur Melida/Daan pour tenter d'apaiser la guerre civile entre les Melidas et les Daans n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée. Certes, en s'alliant avec le groupe d'adolescents et d'enfants qui voulaient mettre fin à cette guerre dont tous avaient oublié la cause, le jeune Jedi avait pu ramener un temps la paix sur la planète meurtrie et il avait découvert en Cerasi, une des jeunes leaders du groupe, une amie sincère. Mais aujourd'hui Cerasi était morte et les adultes des deux ethnies se battaient contre leurs propres enfants.

Quant à Obi-Wan, il ne savait plus trop que faire. Il ne pouvait probablement plus retourner sur Coruscant dans le Temple Jedi. Après tout, n'avait-il pas annoncé à son Maître, Qui-Gon Jinn, qu'il quittait l'Ordre pour pouvoir rester sur Melida/Daan et aider ses nouveaux amis? N'avait-il pas poussé la perversion jusqu'à brandir son sabre-laser contre l'autre Jedi ? C'était là un bien piètre remerciement de sa part envers l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de l'expulsion de l'Ordre en le prenant comme apprenti. C'était surtout une trahison impardonnable quand on savait que le précédent Padawan de Qui-Gon, un humain appelé Xanatos, avait lui aussi trahi son Maître en passant du Côté Obscur de la Force.

Mais comme d'habitude, Obi-Wan s'était laissé guider par ses sentiments plutôt que par le calme et la logique qui devaient gouverner la vie d'un Jedi. On le lui avait souvent reproché lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple Initié.

Mais cette fois-ci, Obi-Wan avait eu la sensation que c'était la Force elle-même qui le poussait à rester sur la planète, quitte à devoir défier son Maître.

D'un autre côté, cette excuse d'avoir été guidé par la Force était une des plus utilisées par les Initiés et les jeunes Padawans et Obi-Wan voyait mal comment il pouvait s'en servir comme justification devant le Conseil de l'Ordre ou devant Qui-Gon. Non vraiment, il aurait mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'allumer son sabre-laser et de se dresser contre son Maître.

**oOoOoOo**

Avec du recul, Obi-Wan savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter Garen. Son ami et condisciple Padawan avait le chic pour le mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Et le convaincre de quitter le Temple au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller boire un verre dans les parties peu recommandables de CoCo Town n'était déjà pas une bonne idée de sa part, mais revenir complètement saoul l'un comme l'autre, au point d'en oublier les codes d'accès des portes secondaires du Temple, ça relevait de l'imbécillité la plus totale. Et l'humiliation de devoir passer par la porte principale du Temple ne signifiait rien comparée à celle d'être attendu dans son appartement par son Maître, prévenu par le Portier du retour de son passablement éméché Padawan. Et à voir la tête que faisait Qui-Gon Jinn et à ressentir l'irritation et la colère qu'il émettait dans la Force les environnant, Obi-Wan allait avoir le droit à un long, très long monologue sur à quel point son aîné considérait comme stupide leur petite escapade nocturne.

S'il avait de la chance, le Padawan en réchapperait avec cette diatribe et plusieurs heures de méditation supplémentaires. Sinon, qui savait ? Son Maître était toujours des plus inventifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de le punir. Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la fois où sa punition avait été d'aller aider les Maîtres qui s'occupaient des plus jeunes enfants à la crèche du Temple. Il y avait des choses dont il se serait bien passé pour le reste de son existence et changer des couches en faisait très certainement partie.

**oOoOoOo**

Avec du recul, Obi-Wan devait admettre qu'il n'était plus si fâché que ça contre son défunt Maître pour lui avoir fait promettre d'entraîner Anakin Skywalker. Oh certes, l'adolescent lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et ses facéties et sournoiseries n'allaient probablement pas cesser avant très, très longtemps, voire jamais. Certes, il n'était toujours pas capable de maîtriser ses émotions au même degré que ses camarades élevés au sein du Temple et il accusait toujours un retard considérable sur eux dans le domaine scolaire.

Mais Anakin était aussi un jeune homme charismatique, dont l'exubérance et la joie de vivre réchauffait le cœur d'Obi-Wan et atténuait un peu la perte de son Maître. Et c'était un plaisir de l'avoir comme élève pour tout ce qui concernait les arts Jedis. Anakin y excellait et tout le retard qu'il pouvait avoir dans les matières plus théoriques était transformé en avance dans les matières pratiques. La lévitation ne lui avait posé que très peu de problèmes et il y avait des fois où Obi-Wan se demandait si son Padawan n'était pas simplement né avec un sabre-laser à la main tant sa maîtrise de l'arme de prédilection des Jedis était grande pour son âge. Et quand on prenait en compte le fait qu'Obi-Wan avait lui-même eu comme Maître un des plus grands épéistes de l'Ordre Jedi, c'était dire quelque chose.

Et si les débuts de leur relation avaient été chaotiques, cette dernière était désormais beaucoup plus apaisée et Anakin commençait à prendre la place d'un petit frère dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan et peu importait le Code qui interdisait tout attachement.

**oOoOoOo**

Même avec le recul, Obi-Wan ne parvenait pas à voir où il avait péché avec Anakin. Oh bien sûr, il pouvait se dire qu'il avait été trop permissif avec l'enfant que lui avait imposé la mort de son Maître, trop indulgent avec l'adolescent qui s'était petit à petit fait une place dans le cœur du chevalier Jedi et trop aveugle avec le jeune homme qui était devenu un frère et un compagnon d'armes. Mais cela ne lui disait pas où il avait échoué, là où il aurait dû agir avec plus de fermeté ou de sévérité.

Ou peut-être au contraire là où il aurait dû agir avec plus de compassion et d'empathie, là où il aurait dû permettre au lieu d'interdire. Peut-être que s'il avait permis à Anakin de retourner sur Tatooine voir sa mère, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Peut-être que s'il avait fait comprendre à son Padawan qu'il le couvrirait auprès du Conseil, qu'il cacherait la liaison coupable entre le jeune homme et la sénatrice Amidala, alors peut-être qu'Anakin n'aurait pas été voir du Côté Obscur pour un moyen de sauver sa relation avec la jeune femme. Peut-être que si le Maître Jedi avait mieux écouté, été plus attentif, plus prévenant, plus compréhensif, alors Anakin ne se serait pas tourné vers Palpatine, vers Sidious. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de Vador et pas d'Empire, pas de Marine Impériale et pas de guerre civile larvée. Peut-être qu'il y aurait la paix, la République et l'Ordre Jedi pour en assurer la garantie.

Peut-être.

Mais même avec le recul, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Et désormais, la seule façon de changer l'avenir reposait entre les mains d'un petit garçon blond qui jouait dans la cour de la ferme de son oncle et dans celles d'une petite fille brune qui apprenait consciencieusement son rôle de future Reine d'Alderaan.


End file.
